


被觊觎的监狱长

by zsbiss



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss





	被觊觎的监狱长

白天「那个辣妞什么来头？」「邓伦，典狱长，……喂你眼睛放哪里呢，他你也敢想，不要命了」「横竖不就是个beta吗，有什么可怕的」「你可以去试试，喏，那边几个都被他手里的鞭子教训过，你还看」「行行行不看了，长得就是一副欠操的骚样」  
晚上「没意思，z的屁股我干腻了」「废话 alpha的屁股能好干吗」「谁让你自己犯事进来的 外边大把屁股大把春光」「我想干邓伦」「咳咳咳」「那个骚货……」「谁不想呢」「那个婊子上周抽老子的几鞭现在结痂了痒得要死，等老子逮着机会抽回去」「把他绑到木马上抽，疼了就扭，越扭木马动得幅度越大，还不爽死他」「光他爽不行，拖下来把下巴卸了给老子口」「那后面那张嘴归我了」「你们说beta会有水吗」「除了beta和基督我什么都干过」「那就是你也不知道」「邓伦肯定有水」「邓伦真的是beta吗？」  
吴磊是16岁时进来的，本来是无期徒行，但他爸左思右想还是不忍心把他初恋的儿子给关到死，便动了手脚安排把除去杀人罪之外的其余几个反社会嫌疑的罪证给弄没了。所以再过几日等吴磊18岁生日过完后他就能被放出去了。  
吴磊刚进来那会邓伦怜惜他还是个孩子便不仅给安排了单人房还行了很多方便。于是白白嫩嫩的少年硬生生在监狱里没吃过太多苦的，安安静静的像是透明人，直到后来分化完才再也压抑不住骨子里的暴力，开始天天斗殴找事。  
吴磊和邓伦搞上还是因为医务室的那个女性Alpha请假陪她老婆待产去了，一时之间找不到人来顶班，监狱长以前又做过阵医生就来顶了班。  
典狱长被按在在狱所卫生室的墙壁上贯穿，omega泛滥的体液打湿了工装裤，被alpha掬了满手，吃进嘴里，动情的喘息声在不隔音的房间里回响，让所有的囚犯都听得见他们监狱长的浪叫。“哈，这监狱里还真是没有人权，典狱长就这么让他副手给上了？”囚犯A大声嚷道，另一个囚犯左手撸着手里的性器，一边赌咒道“新来的副狱长真TM性福，邓伦一定很紧，听这啧啧水声，呼，真想射到他屁股里去。”离卫生室最近的吴磊下身还硬着，可他不想像其他囚犯那样自己纾解，他等着邓伦来找他。之前吴磊去医疗室的时候，有幸和这位典狱长亲密接触过，他发情时湿透了的内裤，和汩汩流出情液的小穴都给自己留下了深刻的印象。此刻，重温旧梦，他恨不得将那位副狱长取而代之，“这一次想用什么姿势”，他惦念邓伦瓷白的肌肤和满身的红晕。  
尖头皮鞋踩上强奸犯的脸，犯人仍咧着牙齿带血的嘴朝他笑，用淫邪的眼神包裹他，邓伦穿着熨帖的定制西装，头发一丝不苟，金丝眼镜上一尘不染，符合他轻微洁癖的做派，然而在这样的目光里，他觉得自己被侵犯了，他想了想，决定闹出点动静，囚室里的墙壁被吴磊刻意地弄出声响。  
“哐啷哐啷”的响动很快便惊动了一墙之隔的魏大勋和邓伦，他勃起的阴茎还插在小穴里，爱液顺着臀沟腿根缓缓往下，一点一点濡湿松松挂在腿间的工装裤。  
邓伦推了推魏大勋，“去看看。”对方的手还不依不饶地流连在他腰际，“我还没射呢，待会儿怎么补偿我？”邓伦抬眼乜他，“随你。”等他移开脚后鞋底硬纹却早已清晰的被印在了犯人脸上，欲望与恐惧混杂在一起，像是又一位被打上了所属烙印的追随者。  
等到吴磊终于见到他魂牵梦萦的典狱长时，他才发现原来这个秀丽瓷白的omega被别人享用过后，是这么一副被滋润得极艳的模样，暧昧的吻痕化作斑驳的红印，被褪下又再套上的直筒裤生出许多褶皱，被水洇湿的痕迹扎眼得紧，他的喉结不由滚动了一下，随即又看到如同护花使者一般紧跟着邓伦的魏大勋。  
他一把抓住纤细的脚踝 用手揉 用舌头舔 用牙齿衔住 直至将这薄薄的筋肉搓热了 热到他脚趾痉挛般地不自在 热到这嘴白雪都嚼出熟透荔枝的甜香来  
你且再抬头，那人还是不是你之前那个充满风度做什么都游刃有余的大哥哥


End file.
